Gas turbines comprise several individual burners that may interfere with each other during operation. The interaction between the burners may prevent an efficient operation of the turbine and may lead to an increased emission, in particular to the increase of nitrogen oxides, an uneven flame temperature, oscillations and so forth.
The burners in the gas turbine receive fluid from a respective fuel injectors which usually includes an inlet and several outlets. This may lead to pressure difference over a length of the manifold and also at the position of the burners. Additionally, differences may occur due to tolerances introduced while manufacturing the fuel injectors and burners to the gas turbine.
The differences are equalized by altering the size of openings in the orifices. However, this adjustment or modification needs to be performed regularly and is a time consuming and expensive process. Furthermore, if the size of the openings are too big, a flashback into the burner section may occur due to increased flame temperature or an altered fuel profile.